Connecting Broken Notes
by Erika Karisawa's Apprentice
Summary: Miki and Akira are best friends who have just transferred to Ouran by their fathers' wills. However there are some... complications. Akira seems to have a problem with the host club and doesn't seem keen on getting buddy-buddy with them anytime soon, but when she accidentally agrees to join the host club along with Miki, she ends up spending some... unwanted time with them.
1. Welcome to Ouran!

Akira's PoV

I sighed and tugged at the hem of the ugly, yellow dress my best friend and I were forced to wear, the mentioned best friend doing the exact same thing to the right of me as we stood in front of the limo that had driven us to our new school, Ouran High School Academy.

"Ugh," I complained. "Why do we have to wear this… _thing_?"

Miki grimaced and exclaimed, "I know, right!"

"You _know_ how hard I try to _not_ be dressed up all fancy and be _casual_, and now _this_ happens! Our dads just _had_ to transfer us to Ouran Academy! The uniform isn't even _cute_! At least if it was, it would be _somewhat_ endurable!" I ranted, fuming at our fathers' sudden choice to transfer us to the prestigious Ouran Academy.

"Whatever, Akira. Deal with it. Let's just get this over with and get to class already...," Miki said, picking up her book bag and grabbing my wrist, dragging me to our classroom, 1-A, barely giving me enough time to pick up my bag from where I had unceremoniously dumped it on the ground.

Third Person PoV

The twins were surprised when they walked into class 1-A to see Haruhi talking to two girls wearing the Ouran uniform that they did not recognize as clients of the host club.

"Hey, Haruhi!" Hikaru and Kaoru said, waving simultaneously.

Haruhi turned towards the two boys and smiled her usual heartwarming smile that always had Tamaki in a puddle of goo.

"Oh, hi, Hikaru, Kaoru. I'd like to introduce you to Ito Miki and Sato Akira; they just transferred here."

Well, that would explain why they didn't recognize the girls. The twins immediately went into host mode and gave the girls flowers.

"Why, hello. It's a pleasure to see such beautiful faces around here to start our morning," Hikaru said in a flirtatious tone of voice, bowing and handing the girls flowers from a nearby vase.

"But Hikaru, is seeing my face not good enough to start your morning?" Kaoru whimpered, tears brimming at the corners of his eyes.

The older of the two, Hikaru, immediately swept up his twin's hands in his and kissed away the tears.

"Of course not, Kaoru. I love seeing your face in the morning. It's what I look forward to seeing in the morning when I open my eyes next to you in bed."

"And I look forward to seeing your face too, Hikaru. I was so worried you didn't like seeing me…"

"Cut the incest act! I'm irritated enough as it is, having to transfer here and wear this monstrosity they can't even call a uniform, much less a dress." The dark red-headed girl snapped, handing the flower in her hand to girl next to her, who had dark green hair and golden eyes, with a repulsed look on her face.

"Calm down, Akira. You knew we should expect these kinds of… people, when our dads transferred us here. Just be grateful they transferred us out of that school full of pompous _assholes_ in England." The golden eyed girl, now known as Miki, said, trying to calm down her extremely angry partner.

Akira sighed, frustrated, and ran her fingers through her hair.

Everyone but the green-haired girl, who was used to dealing with her childhood friend's antics when she was upset, sweatdropped while Akira tried to calm herself down.

"Say, Fujioka-san- Do you mind if I call you Haruhi?- can I ask you something?" Miki began in order to try and distract the others from the uncomfortable silence.

"That's fine, and yes?"

"You're an honors student, right?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"Um, if it wouldn't be that big of a deal, could you, maybe, tutor me and Akira in math? We have a hard time focusing in that subject."

"I don't need to be tutored! I get straight high grades without it! _You're_ the one who would have to tutored it either of us had too!" Akira protested.

Miki sent her a look and Akira immediately quieted and muttered a resented, "Fine…"

Haruhi raised an eyebrow but agreed nonetheless.

"Sure, just come by Music Room 3 during free period, okay?"

"Alright, thank you!" Miki and Akira said, Akira more forcibly muttering than enthusiastically thanking, like her friend.

*~Time Skip - Free Period~*

"You sure this is the place?" Akira asked, pointing to a large, pink door.

"Yeah… It says Music Room 3, right there…," Miki slowly said, pointing to a sign just to the side of the door.

Both girls each hesitantly placed a hand on the doorknob for each door, slowly pushing it open. When it opened about a third of the way open, Miki and Akira were hit in the face with rose petals blown toward the doorway.

"Welcome," they both heard a chorus of voices of saying, before the rose petal filled air cleared to reveal a group of six boys, plus Haruhi.

* * *

**Hello, everyone! It's Bella Archer aka Erika Karisawa's Apprentice/EKA! This is a collaboration I'm doing with my best friend and we both hope you all like it! Please review! They make us happy and want to work harder!**

**Cover Art:**

**氷帝学園ホスト部**  
**Pixiv ID: 1315959**  
**Member: アキラ＠マイピク募集中！**


	2. Introductions? Somewhat?

"Um, hey, I guess?" The girls said, bewildered at the scene in front of them, and waved slightly.

"Hello, Sato-san, Ito-san," Haruhi greeted, waving towards the two childhood friends.

"You can call me Akira!"

"You can call me Miki!"

Both girls burst into laughter when they somehow said their lines at the same time.

"Oh! How rude of me!" Haruhi exclaimed, jolting a bit. "This is the Host Club. You guys, this is Ito-sa- Miki and Akira, the new transfer students. I agreed to help them study today. I hope it won't be a bother."

"It's fine," Tamaki said, dismissing the fact with a wave of his hand. "So, what type of boys do you two wonderful ladies like?" he continued, walking up to the pair and bowing down, grabbing one each of the two longtime friends' hands in his and kissing them.

"We don't know," the two said, shrugging their shoulders.

"Are you sure?" he persisted.

The girls looked at each other and smirked. They then turned back to Tamaki and spoke something that surprised the blonde idiot in front of them.

"But we do know what boys we hate," Miki said, continuing their previous sentence.

"Boys like you, who sell themselves without a thought." Akira finished.

Tamaki visibly paled and managed to do his famous one man slow motion fall, before sulking over to his depression corner.

Both girls clung onto each other and visibly trembled, hair falling into their faces and shadowing their eyes. Anyone would've thought they were afraid had they not burst into laughter right after, doubling over from the amount of laughing being done.

"Pfft- Hahahaha, we kid, we kid!" Miki giggled.

"At least for me, it's somewhat kidding…," Akira muttered under her breath, so that only the raven haired, glasses wearing boy standing closest to her could hear, though she had only intended for herself to hear.

As the group of hosts got over the surprisingly harsh joke, Miki went over to put on her headphones and listen to her music while studying on her own, and Akira pulled Haruhi over to a nearby empty table to study together. The boys soon recovered, and wandered off to do their own thing, for the host club was closed today.

The group of handsome- or adorable- teenage boys gathered around a table near the back of the room, and began to talk about the two new female transfers.

"They seem nice."

"Yeah, and cute."

"Their hair and eye colors are exotic."

"But they're so mean!"

At that comment a tick mark appeared on Miki's head and she angrily protested, looking up from the math problem she was doing, "We can still hear you, you know!"

As this went on, Akira and Haruhi remained oblivious- Akira because of the iPod playing music next to her, and Haruhi because she was explaining a complicated math problem to the before mentioned girl.

"Hey, Miki-chan, do you want to eat some cake with me?" Honey asked, bouncing cheerfully over to where Miki was sitting.

"That depends. Do you have moist cakes? They're my favorite," she replied, not looking up from the math problem.

"Yep!"

Miki closed her math book and set it down, letting Honey lead her to a table filled to the brim with various cakes and sweets.

"Um, are you sure you can eat all this?" Miki sweatdropped.

"Yep! Come on!" Honey exclaimed, as the two began their quest to eat as many cakes as possible, Mori dutifully watching over them.

As the cake was being devoured, Hikaru and Kaoru walked over to Akira who was just finishing the problem and was leaning on the back of the chair, placing their heads one each of Akira's shoulders as she leaned back and clenched and unclenched her cramped hand.

"Say, Akira, how are you liking the school so far?" they said in perfect unison.

Akira looked at the both of them, and shrugged, saying, "Um, okay, I guess. It's a lot different than the previous schools our dads enrolled us in," before bending back over her paper to study, forcing the identical twins to get off of her.

"Oh? Is that a good or bad thing?" the redheads asked, eyebrows raised.

Akira raised her head again and had a thoughtful look on her face before answering, "Well, good because I can get away from those annoying, snobbish brats from our last school and bad because of the terrible dress code and playboys like you," she finished, gesturing towards the two she was talking to.

"Ouch, that really hurts," Hikaru winced.

"Suck it up. I'm sure you've done worse before." Akira shot back before going back to studying.

Kyoya noticed that the two girls were completely unaffected by the hosts' actions, one could even say repulsed for Akira's case. His glasses glinted as he pushed them up, a devious plan running through his head, though his stoic face did not reveal anything.

"Say, Tamaki, I think I have found a way to make more money- that is, if they agree," he said, not looking towards the blonde idiot beside him.

"How so?"

"The transfer students. We could make them a part of the host club. I never wanted to add women to the host club because I didn't think there was enough variety in the female student body, but these two will definitely appeal to the males."

"Do you think they'll agree to it? Akira seems particularly harsh to us compared to Miki's care-free attitude."

Kyoya pushed his glasses back up his face.

"Leave that to me."

The two stayed there for a moment, before Kyoya moved and Tamaki followed behind like an abandoned puppy. Kyoya approached Akira, who was busy flipping through songs on her iPod, and cleared his throat.

"Hm?" she asked, not really paying attention to them, still trying to find a song to listen to.

"We would to see if you would like to join the host club along with your friend, Miki."

"Hm, yeah, sure, whatever. Just leave me alone," Akira said, waving them off with one hand, still trying to scroll through the songs on her iPod, not really listening to them.

The two left her alone and walked over to Miki who was talking with Honey while drumming her fingers and humming to herself to make sure no one else could hear her.

"We want to know if you wish to join the host club, along with Akira. She has already agreed to it. So will you do it as well- become a hostess?"

"Alright, but one question. Will there be snacks?"

Kyoya was a bit shocked- though he didn't show it- because he thought she might disagree with the thought of becoming a hostess, but he soon brushed it off.

"Yes, there will be snacks," he said adjusting his glasses.

"Oh, okay then."

When the two boys were satisfied with her answer they soon left the table. Honey went to go talk to Mori, and as Miki started drumming her fingers against the cloth covered table again, Kyoya could hear her humming, but she was not loud enough to see if she was any good or not. His mind then turned back to Akira who also seemed to have a taste in music. In his head, yet another plan began to form as he pulled out his black notebook (A/N: Bella: *coughcough* Death Note *coughcough*), and began to write in it.

The bell soon rang and the group headed back towards their respective classes.

During the small amount of time before class spent waiting for the teacher, the Hitachiin twins accidentally let it slip that the two new transfers, Akira and Miki, would be joining the host club as Hostesses. This earned many excited comments from the girls- including a few jealous glares- and many curious, excited, and swooning gazes from the boys, though they tried to make them subtle- key word being _tried_- towards the two transfer students. The two girls noticed, but simply brushed it off as the usual new student excitement.

* * *

I'm just gonna say that most times, I won't add any comments before or after the story, but I just want to thank everyone who has liked or followed Counting Broken Notes. You guys are AWESOME. I hope you continue to enjoy reading the story me and Mari-chan worked so hard to make!


	3. Akira's Hostess Mask

As the bell rang and as soon as the 45-minute lecture started are two girls were soon bored out of their minds. After being forced to write notes and actually listen for a change, the girls were more than happy to leave the school they called a "hellhole". So, it was no surprise Akira and Miki were the first to get off school grounds, and as they neared their limo they began to talk about how boring the class was, how annoying the twins could be,(a/n: Hikaru & Kaoru: *Achoo!*) and how they were doing with their respective sports. When they entered the limo, they quickly rolled up the windows and turned up the music from their phones and sang their favorite song all the way to Miki's mansion.

"I run and run a thousand miles,

and I am barely breathing.

Only the fuel of a passion heart keeps this body strong and moving forward.

But could it be I've found a place to rest?

How far until I'm okay?

Trees of the town reveal the time has come once again to shift our shade and colors!

The world always changes around us,

but weakness will always remain.

Through all the pain,

believe in who we are right here and now!

Raise one hand to the sky,

raise them both,

lift them high and you'll cut through the darkness.

Make it go!

The time to start is now,

and I can show you how.

Start with me and the world will be even bigger than ever before!"

The song ended as Akira's personal limo pulled up to the Ito mansion and Miki said a quick good-bye and thank you to Akira before walking towards her doorstep. Miki soon changed into her practicing attire and then headed to the the back of the mansion to the basketball courts.

Back at her family's mansion, Akira was also getting ready to practice as she put on her swimwear before heading towards the indoor pool in the east wing of their mansion. After a solid two hours of practice they both took showers, finished their homework, and fell asleep the moment their heads touched the feather down, laced pillows.

***~Next Day~***

"Whaaaaa! No, I don't wanna go to school!" Akira whined while Miki tried pushing her into the sleek, black limo.

After finally succeeding into getting Akira sit down and buckling her in, Miki leaned towards the 20-year old driver.

"Antonio, could you mind turning the radio on so it could, you know, calm down the beast over there?" Miki covered her mouth and whispered into the ear of the ravenette.

He gave a genuine, small smile and nodded, and soon as the radio was turned on. Akira retreated into a more calm manner as she heard the music, and began to hum slightly and drum her fingers against the armrest of her seat, looking out the window with a pout still on her face. Akira soon came out of her depressed mood and she and Miki sang along to the radio all the way towards school. Akira was midway singing the song when she noticed Miki had unbuckled her seat belt and now trying to drag her out of the car.

She flailed her arms around saying,"Ahhh, no! I don't want to go! Save me, Antonio! Save meee!"

Antonio chuckled, his arm leaning on the headrest of the car seat, and leaned over, and flicked the forehead of the wailing girl, "Sorry, little lady, but you need an education. Your father would be terribly upset if you didn't get a good education."

The ravenet watched as the more mature of the two (Bella: *cough* at the moment *cough*) dragged the struggling other down the pathway that led to the school.

**Akira's Pov**

I desperately tried to get Miki to release her iron grip on me but failed each time, so I decided to go limp, or boneless one would say, on her to make it harder for to take me to school.

"Aww, heck to the no! Don't you dare try to go limp!" she glared at me over her shoulder, our present situation receiving a few questioning glances towards us, but we simply brushed it off.

Miki finally managed to get to our class 1-A, and she forced me to sit in my assigned seat as she went to go to desk that was next to mine and started to catch up on her reading before class started and the snore-fest began. Since I had nothing to do I rested my left cheek in my left palm, and out of the corner of my eye I saw the "devil-twins" walk in.

"Oh, great. The two twin man-whores are here," I muttered to myself under my breath.

When they finally reached my desk, being the straight forward person I am, I snapped, "What do you want?"

"Wow, someone got up the wrong side of the bed today," they commented, synchronizing their voices while locking arms.

"You didn't answer my question. What do you want?"

"Oh, we just wanted to make sure you were still coming to the host club today during lunch."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Why wouldn't I? I have to study with Haruhi anyways. Oh, and before I forget, today is my older brother's first day of school here and I want him to meet Haruhi, so you host club members better behave," I strictly instructed, glaring at the twins.

"Yes, Ma'am!" The boys straightened up and mock saluted me.

I sighed and rolled my eyes before waving them off.

"Whatever. Just go away and leave me alone."

"Fine," the boys pouted and wandered off to go sulk and bother Miki, who was sitting at her desk, trying to read.

I noticed Miki start a conversation with the two and sighed, slightly disgusted. How can she speak so calmly to the host club, those disgusting boys who sell themselves and their bodies without hesitance? The only reason I don't hate Haruhi is because I can tell she was forced to do it. Somebody as kind and oblivious as her wouldn't willingly join something like that. Mori is also not a bad person, for I know my brother trusts and likes him, considering they practice Kendo at the same dojo, and whoever Daichi likes, I like. But the rest- they disgust me. To do a job such as that and to put on the masks that they do for the sake of that job, they're shameless. That job is just barely above the position of a prostitute and whore. I despise people like that. It takes all the self control I have to put on an act that barely covers that fact. I ran my fingers through my scarlet colored hair and buried my head in my arms. This was too much work… I heard the bell for class to begin ring, and I reluctantly lifted up my head and listened to the teacher rant on about pointless facts about science.

***~48 Minutes Later~***

Finally, class ended and I bolted out of my seat, finding it more preferable to spend lunch studying with Haruhi than the self-obsessed brats who ate in the classroom. I grabbed Miki by her arm as she currently finished packing up her things and dragged her out the door.

Reaching the the music room I opened the door only to be greeted by a blast of red rose petals.

"Damn rose petals always clinging onto my hair." I muttered under my breath as I plucked the said petals from my hair making sure not to tangle it any more than it already was.

Looking around, I soon found out that Miki had stealthily sneaked away to go eat cake. Honey was currently on her shoulders eating the same type of cake as Miki on beautiful white china. Mori was looking at both of their positions with worried eyes as if he were to pluck Honey off of her shoulders if I showed any sign of fatigue. (Which he totally would...)

Haruhi was busy setting up the tables while Kyoya was typing away something on his laptop while once in a while scribbling a few notes in his notebook. Tamaki was proclaiming his position as 'king', which I face-palmed at while the twins were plotting in the corner on how to prank the supposed 'king'. I, on the other hand, was trying to put on my headphones so could tune out everything around me. It's not like I ever wanted to be here around these people. Haruhi, Mori, and Miki were the only ones I'd be fine with being around here.

**3rd person PoV**

Kyoya looked at the time and placed an outfit in each of the girls arms, shoving them into the 'dressing rooms'.

"What the hell!" Akira screeched, sounding anything but pleased.

Kyoya sighed before saying,"Just hurry up and put it on. You only have a few minutes before your customers arrive."

At the word 'customers' the screws in Akira's head turned. (a/n: Mariana & Bella: Lol Haha Stein.)

"Wait just a moment when did I become a part of your little freak show!?...No offense Haruhi."-"None taken."- Akira ranted as she somehow subconsciously put on the maid outfit that was placed inside the dressing room.

"Don't you remember? You agreed to this yesterday afternoon. You can't back out now." Kyouya answered, once again writing in his black notebook.

"Damn prissy rich boys can't do anything without a girl's help. Figures." Akira muttered, loud enough for the whole group to hear.

Miki snorted on the other side of the curtain.

"You got that right, girly."

Akira stepped out at the exact same time as Miki. She was wearing a somewhat similar maid outfit as Miki in color scheme, but otherwise the two girls wore completely different outfits.

Tamaki and the twins pounced on the two, envelop them in a hug while rubbing their cheeks against the girls all the while squealing,"CUTE!"

The two twins leaned against Akira and commented,"We knew that this would look good on you. You should wear it more often."

"Not a chance, brats."

Akira and Miki finally managed to pry the boys off them, with help of Mori of course.

Akira sighed and ran a hand through her dyed-scarlet hair saying,"Lets just get this over with."

Kyoya nodded, and open the door to reveal a large amount of boys hoping to get a chance see the girl of their dreams and come in contact with them.

Akira and Miki quickly put on their best 'fake' smiles before waving 'hi' and saying,"Hello~. Welcome to the host club~."

Akira internally groaned while Miki mentally squealed in delight on how much sweets she would get.

Apparently Akira had to act as the 'cute-shy' type, which she certainly didn't appreciate, while Miki had to act as the 'sweet-innocent' type, which she had no problem doing.

**~With Akira~**

"Erm, Akira-chan?" a boy spoke up causing her to look at him with a small smile replying with a 'hm' urging him to continue.

"Y-you are v-very c-cute." He said stumbling on his words as he looked down on his feet afraid of her reaction. Some guys looked at her waiting for her answer while other glared at the boy.

Acting shy, she forced herself to blush and fiddled with her fingers and said,"Well, you look very cute too."

Upon hearing her response, the boy stared wide eyed, still processing what she had said, his face and neck turning crimson once he had finished. Seeing her reaction, many of the boys threw compliments at Akira, and having to put on her 'act' she always said something nice and polite back making every single boy blush.


	4. The First Day and A Promise

~With Miki~

"Umm, Miki-chan? Would you like it if I brought you a cake on monday?" a second year asked who was currently sitting next to Miki.

Excited on the word cake, Miki hugged the boy by his waist causing him to blush on the sudden contact.

"Awwww~ Thank you! You're really nice! I like you~," She said in a childish manner which made all the surrounding boys swoon on the sound of her voice.

~Back to Neutral~

At that moment, the doors burst open to reveal a very pissed off looking teen. He quickly scanned the room until his gaze landed on Akira, who had not yet realized his presence and was still busy putting on her act. The boy quickly ran over to her despite the protests from the host club and tackled her in a hug.

"Akira! What happened to you?! Why are you wearing something like that?! Why are you hanging out with these people?! They're going to be a bad influence on you! I can't have my precious baby sister turn out to be perverted! I'd die!"

To everyone's surprise - excluding Miki, Haruhi, Kyoya and the customers (they didn't know Akira's _true_ personality yet…) - Akira didn't push the boy off, but instead brushed the hair out of the older boy's face and hugged him back, causing many her customers to become jealous, though they didn't act on it for fear of causing their new idol to hate them.

"Calm down, Daichi. How am I supposed to answer your questions when you won't stop asking them? Anyway, why don't we step outside for a moment and I'll answer all your questions, okay?" Akira cooed at her older brother, pulling him up to his feet along with her.

"I-It won't be a problem if we step outside for a moment, right? I'm really sorry I ruined our time together…," Akira apologized to her guests, putting back on the mask of politeness she was forced to wear.

"O-Of course not! Take your time! We can wait since it can't be helped!" Her fans reassured their idol as she sighed in relief and apologized once more before taking her brother to the room adjacent.

**Akira's PoV**

I pulled my brother into the other room before he pulled his hand out of my grasp and grabbed my shoulders, spinning me around to face him. Daichi looked at me worriedly and brushed the hair out of my eyes.

"Are you okay, Akira? What happened? I thought you hated those kinds of people?"

I waved off his hand and sat down heavily on the piano bench, my hair shading my eyes.

"I'm not dressed like this of my own free will. Apparently I agreed to work with the host club when I wasn't paying attention yesterday, and I already made a deal so I can't back out. Besides, Miki's here too so I can't just leave her to fend for herself, can I? We're friends after all, but I swear, Daichi. I hate them. I hate them with a passion. They're sluts, whores, prostitutes that sell their body with joy just for the sake of money. I'm going to convince Miki to leave them, and we're going to do the same things we did at other schools - sit in the corner, be quiet, and rely only on ourselves. I refuse to trust others, not after what _she_ did to you. That freaking bitch. You were left in depression for _half a year_, Daichi! You had to be put in the hospital, you were so unresponsive! She didn't even care if she left you broken! I can't forgive that…," I ranted, gritting my teeth. I could never get over the fact that someone _dared_ to hurt my precious big brother.

"Hey, hey, calm down, Akira. It's all in the past now. I'm okay, see?" Daichi reassured me, pulling me into a hug. "You have to learn that not all people are like Clara. There _are_ good natured people out there. Please stop worrying about me. It's worrying me how isolated from the world you try to be. If it weren't for Dad, Antonio, Miki, and me, you probably wouldn't even socialize with people… Heck, the only reason you put any trust at all in us is because you've known us since you were born. You chose only to rely on a few select people besides us and that's not good for you. Clara's betrayal has affected you more than anyone."

"You may be right that there are good people out there too, but there are still a _lot_ of people like _her._ They don't deserve to live. They'll only hurt others like they did to you!"

"Akira -"

"Hey! If you're done complaining, Akira, get back out here! Kyoya-senpai is going to kill you if you don't finish entertaining your guests," Miki called out, banging on the door.

I grunted out a resented, "Fine," and looked back at my brother.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay, Akira? I can always have Dad let me home school you…," Daichi said, eyeing me worriedly.

I waved him off.

"It'll be fine. Just let me do what I have to do."

He bit his lip and looked as if he wanted to say something else, but eventually he sighed, giving in.

"Alright, Akira. Just be careful."

"Got it."

I opened the doors and stepped back into the main room, resuming my duties, silently watching my brother leave, recalling the heart-breaking times after my brother was dumped by her.

*~Flashback~*

_I gently pushed open the door to my brother's room, flowers in my arms._

_"Daichi? Are you awake? I'm home," I called out._

_I stepped inside the room and one look at the bed told me that my brother's condition hadn't changed in the slightest._

_"I brought you flowers, Nii-chan. They're your favorite - violets. Do you like them?"_

_I knew I wouldn't receive an answer but I couldn't help but ask, even though my heart broke more and more the more my brother remained unresponsive._

_I pulled my brother's desk chair over to the side of his bed and grabbed his hand as he stared into space, not reacting._

_"Did you know, Daichi? Rei and Len told us that all our hard work at the studio is finally going to pay off! __Nothing to Lose__ is going to come out this weekend! Isn't that exciting?" I exclaimed with false cheer, a hollow grin upon my face._

_Silence._

_I lowered my head, my bangs covering my eyes and I trembled. A single tear released was all it took. All it took for the dam to break. For me to begin sobbing._

_"Dai-Daichi! Please, please get better! I can't take this anymore!" I sobbed, throwing myself across Daichi's back. "__**She's**__ gone, so __**please**__ respond to me! You don't have to worry anymore! I won't let __**anybody**__ like __**her**__ near you again! I promise!"_

_I still didn't get a response as I laid there longer, my tears slightly dampening Daichi's clothes._

_It wasn't until ten minutes later that I stopped crying and removed myself from my brother, my eyes red-rimmed. I brushed a stray strand of hair from Daichi's face before walking to the door, only pausing at the exit to look back and whisper, "__**Please**__," putting all my emotion into that one word before I left the room._

*~End of Flashback~*

I shook my head and sent an insincere, small smile to my guests, who had yet to notice anything wrong with me. This wasn't the time to be worrying about _those_ times. All that mattered now was that Daichi was better and that I kept my promise. Nothing else matters nearly as much as those. _Nothing_.


	5. They Found Me!

*~TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY BLACKSTAR'S EGO~*

Third Person PoV

As soon as the bell rang, signaling that the wretched school day was over, both Akira and Miki bolted towards the front gates, waiting impatiently to go home. Akira was still cranky as ever about the whole 'hostess' thing, while Miki was wondering what she would get on Monday. Antonio soon pulled up and both girls climbed in, and the ever-faithful butler immediately noticed something was off with his precious 'angel'.

"My lady, may I ask if there is a problem?"

"You bet there's a problem. The damn host club is forcing me to work for them! This is an abomination! I demand a lawsuit! You know how I already hate getting dolled up by my mother. You also know how I feel about dealing with _those_ types of people. They disgust me. Thinking they can toy with the heart of someone's else's only to crush them without a second thought. They don't even care about the other person's feelings and how they might think of it or how it might affect them." Akira ranted bitterly, too busy to notice that Miki had buckled her up and Antonio was soon driving farther and farther away from Ouran.

"Well, just put up with it for now, young mistress. I'm sure it will all blow over soon." Antonio comforted.

Akira made a face at the title, sighing.

"C'mon, Toni. Loosen up and drop the titles! You know I could honestly care less about formalities!" Akira whined while slumping into the leather backseat.

The butler chuckled and teased, "Alright. Only if you two wonderful girls sing for me~!"

The two in the back turned to each other and grinned.

"Even better, we'll do _two_ songs. It's more fun that way since Miki and I get to each pick a song~!" Akira chirped happily, trying to forget her earlier hatred.

"I'm going first!" Miki hollered.

"Fine," Akira pouted and pretended to be upset.

They both took a breath and began to sing the first song - Monster by Meg and Dia.

"His little whispers,

"Love me, love me

That's all I ask for

Love me, love me."

He battered his tiny fists to feel something

Wondered what it's like to touch and feel something

Monster,

How should I feel?

Creatures lie here

Looking through the window

That night he caged her

Bruised and broke her

He struggled closer

Then he stole her

Violet wrists and then her ankles

Silent Pain

Then he slowly saw their nightmares were his dreams

Monster,

How should I feel?

Creatures lie here

Looking through the windows

I will

Hear their voices

I'm a glass child,

I am Hannah's regrets

Monster,

How should I feel?

Turn the sheets down

Murder ears with pillow lace

There's bathtubs

Full of glow flies

Bathe in kerosene

Their words tattooed in his veins, yeah!"

"Hah! Now _I_ get to choose, and I say we sing Handlebars by Flobots!"

Miki grinned at her childhood friend's enthusiasm. I didn't matter how serious or mature she tried to act, Akira's true colors always showed through when she began to sing.

"Okay, then."

They began to sing the next song.

"I can ride my bike with no handlebars

No handlebars

No handlebars

I can ride my bike with no handlebars

No handlebars

No handlebars

Look at me, look at me

Hands in the air like its good to be

Alive and I'm a famous rapper

Even when the paths are all crookedy

I can show you how to dosey doe

I can show you how to scratch a record

I can take apart the remote control

And I can almost put it back together

I can tie a knot in a cherry stem

I can tell you about Leif Ericson

I know all the words to "De Colores"

And "I'm proud to be an American"

Me and my friends saw a platypus

Me and my friends made a comic book

And guess how long it took

I can do anything that I want 'cause look

I can keep rhythm with no metronome

No metronome

No metronome

I can see your face on the telephone

On the telephone

On the telephone

Look at me, look at me

Just called to say that it's good to be

Alive in such a small world

I'm all curled up with a book to read

I can make money open up a thrift store

I can make a living off a magazine

I can design an engine

64 miles to the gallon on gasoline

I can make new antibiotics

I can make a computer survive aquatic

Conditions I know how to run the business

And I can make you wanna buy a product

Movers shakers and producers

Me and my friends understand the future

I see the strings that control the systems

I can do anything with no resistance 'cause

I can lead a nation with a microphone

With a microphone

With a microphone

And I can split the atoms of a molecule

Of a molecule

Of a molecule

Look at me, look at me

Driving and I won't stop

And it feels so good to be alive and on top

My reach is global

My tower secure

My cause is noble

My power is pure

I can hand out a million vaccinations

Or let 'em all die from exasperation

Have 'em all healed from their lacerations

Or have 'em all killed by assassination

I can make anybody go to prison

Just because I don't like them

I can do anything with no permission

I have it all under my command because

I can guide a missile by satellite

By satellite

By satellite

And I can hit a target through a telescope

Through a telescope

Through a telescope

And I can end the planet in a holocaust

In a holocaust

In a holocaust

In a holocaust

In a holocaust

In a holocaust

I can ride my bike with no handlebars

No handlebars

No handlebars

I can ride my bike with no handlebars

No handlebars

No handlebars."

Antonio's PoV

After the girls finished singing they became much happier. I was just glad that I was able to make them happy. Those two are just absolute _angels, _not to mention their voices are so pretty. I feel so bad about Akira's insecurities - she doesn't deserve them, especially not at her age.

But I swear! If that host club _dares_ lay a finger on either of them I won't hesitate to tear each and every of their throats out and - Wait… What am I thinking! Jeez, I'm turning into Daichi…

My train of thought was interrupted when the Ito mansion came into view.

*~Time Skip to Saturday~*

Akira's PoV

Today I was planning on having a sleepover at Miki's house, which, if this sleepover was the same as previous ones, would most likely last the whole weekend. I hurriedly combed my hair and picked up my black messenger bag, running downstairs where my butler, Mashiro Hayate, was waiting for me with my favorite fur-lined, dark green hoodie.

I snatched it from his hands and tossed a, "Thanks, Hayate-kun!" over my shoulder as I ran outside to where Antonio was waiting with the limo, hopping inside.

"I can't wait to get to Miki's! She got the new Togainu no Chi game for me to play, since I don't have any gaming consoles and Mom and Dad wouldn't let me play anything that gory anyways," I cheered, pouting when I said the last sentence.

"If your father doesn't want you playing them, you probably shouldn't, Akira," Antonio scolded, beginning to drive off the estate.

"It's not my fault it takes place in post-World War II dystopian Japan! It's fun and I'm not going to let my parents stop me from playing it!" I huffed, crossing my arms. "Besides, you promised last time when I got the other Togainu no Chi game that you wouldn't tattle."

"As long as you don't get nightmares about it, I won't tell, just as promised," Antonio reluctantly gave in.

"I won't!"

We rode the rest of the fifteen-minute ride in a comfortable silence.

Once we reached Ito Mansion, I hopped out of the car before leaning in and telling Antonio, "I'll call you when I need you to pick me up, okay? I might just spend the weekend and go to school with her on Monday, though, okay?" To which he simply nodded and drove off.

I jogged up to the door and rang the doorbell, waiting patiently for someone to answer. It wasn't soon after I had rang that Miki ran out of the house and tackled me, sighing in relief.

"They found me, Akira! I thought we'd only see them at school! Why are they here!?" She cried, grabbing at her head at she straddled me.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on, Miki. Who found you?" I asked, grabbing on to her shoulders in order to steady her.

"Well, um, promise you won't flip out?" Miki asked, shifting her weight.

I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at her suspiciously. Miki _never_ acted like that unless she had bad new to deliver.

"You know I don't make promises I can't keep, Miki," I said, raising an eyebrow at her actions.

She awkwardly scratched her head.

"I figured it was worth asking. Well, about that, it's, erm, the host club."

"Oh, god," I groaned, covering my face. "Why did you let them _in_?" I asked, pulling myself off from the ground, Miki holding out a hand for me to take, which I gladly accepted.

"I didn't let them in! Mimiko let them in!" Miki defended herself once her best friend was up off the ground.

"Mimiko? You mean the Mimiko that's your maid?" I asked, dusting off her jeans.

"Yeah, that one."

A tick mark appeared on my forehead and I looked up at Miki, my arms crossed.

"Why didn't you warn her about them?!"

"It's not my faaaaaault!" Miki wailed. "I didn't think they knew where we lived!"

I sighed.

"Great," I muttered sarcastically. "Let's just get this over with and see what they want," I said, pulling Miki along behind me.

We walked into the house and into the living room where the host club members were lounging about. As soon as we stepped foot into the room, Tamaki tackled us in a hug.


	6. Maybe You'll Cook!

"My beautiful daughters have returned!"

"I apologize for our sudden intrusion. Tamaki decided that we needed to know where you live," Kyoya explained, looking up from his notebook.

I sighed in relief and placed a hand on my chest.

"Thank God they didn't come to my place first," I muttered under my breath, causing Miki to send me a glare. "What? You and I both know it's better this way! My brother would probably beat their bodies to bloody pulp, with the exception of Mori-senpai, of course."

"I wouldn't be so sure about Honey-senpai. He's a martial arts champion and his family owns the Haninozuka Martial Arts Dojos," Haruhi calmly told me. "He once beat an entire group of Kyoya-senpai's police force."

I stared at Haruhi in shock.

"No way?! That tiny thing?! He did all that?!" I spluttered.

She nodded her head in confirmation.

"Honey-senpai, is that all true?" I asked, turning to look at the vertically-challenged blonde only to see him stuffing his face with cakes from Miki's 'special' cupboard.

"MY CAKE!" Miki screamed, running off to the kitchen, most likely to see what she could salvage from her private stock of desserts, only to come back sulking. "He eats as much as _me_!" she wailed, tugging at her hair.

Honey bounded up to Miki and patted her back, trying to comfort her.

"Don't worry! I'll buy you more!"

"But I _made_ those cakes! I spent _hours_ working on them!" Miki cried, flailing her arms.

"Oh! Well, they were really good!" Honey exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes at my bestfriend's drama and turned away, only to hear Tamaki say in surprise, "Oh, you like to cook like Haruhi? That's amazing!"

I froze and tensed. Miki better not-

"'Yeah, so does Akira. We cook together all the time."

I _swear_ I could hear her smirking!


	7. It's A Long Story

Miki marched towards the kitchen, waving her whisk in the air as she announced, "To the kitchen, Haruhi, Akira!"

Haruhi sighed and followed after her, mumbling, "I guess I have no choice then."

How did I get myself into this?! I thought before following Haruhi into the kitchen.

As the two of us entered the kitchen, we sweatdropped at the sight Miki had left for us to behold. Flour, batter, and egg shells were strewn all over the counter, sink, and there were even a few splashes of batter on the wall!

Turning to our left, we saw Miki furiously whisking away at a bowl before hurriedly setting it out in even portions on a tray and placing it in the waiting oven, splotches of egg yolk, batter, and flour all over her once clean apron.

"Finished!" She proclaimed while tossing the dirty whisk into one of the sinks, making Haruhi and I jump.

Miki turned to us as the took off the apron she was wearing and asked, "Well, aren't you guys going to start cooking? I set out all your ingredients."

"Oh, um, right!" Haruhi said, obviously embarrassed.

Miki raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything about it.

"Your stuff is over there, on the counter," She told us, pointing to the other counter near the oven before ambling out of the room, probably to go challenge the twins to go against her in Zombieland 2.

I sighed, beginning to walk over to the set out ingredients, muttering, "Might as well get this over with. C'mon Haruhi."

"Y-Yeah!"

***~Time Skip~***

Third Person PoV

About half an hour later, the cookies were done and Mariana had easily beaten to twins at video games.

"Rematch!" The twins whined, crossing their arms and creating a scene.

Miki shrugged, saying, "Alright. It's your funeral."

She restarted the game and the three were soon clicking away at the controls again.

Everyone was watching- Well, _almost_ everyone. Mori thought the game was too bloody for Honey so he took him to another room and Kyoya was scribbling away in his black notebook.

"Woah, Miki, you're _really_ good," Tamaki exclaimed to Miki as he crouched next to her, his eyes never leaving the television screen.

"Cookies are ready!" Haruhi called out, stepping into the living room with two plates of cookies, Akira following behind her with her own plate of cookies in her hands.

Miki looked up and paused the game despite the twins' protests, and got up to grab a cookie.

"Cookies? They smell really good!" Honey chirped as he skipped into the room, his precious Usa-chan in his arms and Mori following behind him faithfully.

Everyone followed Miki's suit and stood up to snatch a cookie from where Akira and Haruhi had placed them on the coffee table.

After everyone was settled down eating cookies, Akira left the room to 'go to the restroom' or 'take a dump' as Miki so nicely reworded for her.

"Ugh, I can't believe I had to _touch_ and even _cook_ for those _prostitutes_. It's _disgusting_," Akira growled under her breath as she rubbed her hands raw under the sink's running water, trying to rid herself of whatever 'germs' the host club had given her.

"What exactly _is_ your problem with us?" Two voices asked from the doorway.

Akira spun around to face the voices, only to see Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin leaning against separate sides of the doorframe.

"It's a long story," She growled, venom laced into every word she said.


	8. Tonight, We Bake In Hell!

"Really?" Tamaki asked in amazement as he glomped, turning me around to face the others.

I glowered at Miki, seeing her mouth the words 'pay back' with a grin on her face.

I returned the gesture, mouthing 'I'll get you back'.

She rolled her eyes at me and ended our silent conversation with a 'sure~' and I felt Tamaki remove himself from my person and sit in one of the chairs, resuming his 'kingly' pose.

"Your King has come up with a brilliant idea!" He declared, pointing at the rest of the host club. "My beautiful daughters shall bake cookies for Monday's guests! Before that, however, they will cook some practice cookies for us!"

"Tamaki-senpai, are you sure about this?" Haruhi asked with a nervous smile.

I turned around to look at Miki, about to protest the blonde idiot's decision, only to see my childhood best friend already in her apron with a whisk in hand. She did some sort of pose that I had no idea what was supposed to imply before shouting, "Tonight, we bake in hell!"

The twins winked at her and gave her a thumbs up while Tamaki exclaimed, "That's the spirit, Miki!" Causing my to mentally cringe.

**Whores**, the lot of them.


	9. That's For Me To Know

The twins looked at each other, eyebrows raised and Hikaru muttered, "Guess you really can't judge a book by it's cover."

"We have time," The two said simultaneously, stepping forward, diverting their attention back to Akira, who took a step back for every step they took forward.

Not knowing what the two other teens were trying to do, she _kept_ backing up until her back hit the wall and she could go no further. The twins, noticing this, each placed a hand on either side of her head, blocking any possible escape without force.

"We definitely have time," They repeated, leaving in closer to Akira's scowling face.

Akira uncrossed her arms from where the hand been crossed against her chest and pushed Hikaru and Kaoru's arms away, pushing her way through them, towards the door.

"It's a story for me to know, and you to never find out, _whores_."


	10. The Rant

Miki's PoV

I had barely finished up the new game I had started since the twins left in the middle of the last one when Akira entered the room, the twins following behind her. And… much to my misfortune, Akira was _not_ in a good mood.

Haruhi must have noticed the murderous aura emanating off Akira as well because she walked over to the twins, arms crossed, and demanded, "What did you do this time?"

"We didn't do anything wrong! She's the one who called us whores and prostitutes!" Hikaru and Kaoru defended.

"Oh, really?" Kyoya said, pushing up his glasses.

"Yes, really. You people should know better than anyone the truth by now," Akira growled.

"The truth?" Kyoya said, raising an eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

"That you're nothing but _prostitutes, hookers, whores, whatever you want to call yourselves,_" Akira spat. "The only possible exceptions would be Haruhi, Miki, and Mori!"

"Oh? But wouldn't that make you a 'prostitute' as well?" Kyoya asked.

"That's different! _I'm _not selling my body willingly!" She fumed, screaming.

Oh, no. I thought, wide-eyed as Akira continued ranting, even oblivious to when my dad entered the room telling her to take it down a notch.

"Akira, lower your voice and take it down a notch," He repeated, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Akira whipped her head around and glared at him so hard that it felt like the temperature dropped down five degrees.

"Wrong move, Dad," I leaned over and whispered into his ear.

"That's enough, Akira. Don't make me call your brother," He continued scolding in his formal 'owner-of-a-top-notch-company' voice, ignoring me.

"Tch," Akira said under her breath, turning away from him. "Whatever. I'm going to my room to change," She said so everyone could hear, storming upstairs.

Everyone looked at me quizzically, as if asking, "I thought this was your house?"

I shrugged.

"Don't look at me! She likes to spend the night! It's the only place she can play her video games without getting in trouble," I told them. "Now, you _darlings_ wait here, okay? I need to go calm down my best friend."

I walked out of the room and closed the door to the hallway behind me, leaning it against it as I sighed. I was in for _hell_ when I found Akira...


	11. I Swear, She's A Fish

***~Time Skip~***

Miki's Pov

I searched throughout the house in desperation to find Akira.

"Ugh!" I groaned in frustration, as I ran a hand through my dyed-green hair. "Where the hell could she be?! I've checked everywhere! The courts, kitchen, gym, bedroom, bathroom. The only place I haven't checked is the pool….RWAARRR! WHY MUST I BE SO STUPID SOMETIMES?!" I yelled to no one but air, now remembering that Akira's favorite way to blow off steam was to swim until she couldn't move.

Now knowing Akira's location, I soon started sprinting to the other side of the house where the pool was located.

"Stupid… Akira… making… me… run… after… her…," I wheezed between gulps of breath as I unlocked and pushed open the door to the pool.

As I leaned against the wall, resting, I watched in awe as Akira swam her heart out. Her movement were smooth from years of practice and it was simply beautiful, at least in my eyes it was. Of course, my feelings were reciprocated. Akira loved watching me play basketball just as much as I loved watching her swim, although she said, and I quote, "It's kind of gross how you end up all sweaty. At least with swimming you're wet for a reason and don't have to deal with the constant sweat dripping down your body since you're already in the water."

Well, _excuse me,_ for always playing my hardest.

"Ne, ne, Akira that was rude of you to run out like that. Even ruder than usual..." I exclaimed only mumbling the last part to myself.

I was wondering if she heard me at all since she didn't respond or resurface any time soon.

All of a sudden there was a splash and I heard a gasp as Akira finally resurfaced, gasping for air.

"Well, the Princess lives. What a pity," I say sarcastically as Akira glares at me, pulling herself up to sit at the edge of the pool as she tosses her goggles at me. "Ow! What was that for?! I don't hit _you_ with basketballs!"

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be watching the group of harlots? They better not know I'm swimming."

I inwardly sighed, trying to figure out what harlot meant. Leave it to Akira to leave me clueless with her vocabulary.

"Don't worry, they don't. I made sure to lock the door! But anyway, Akira, it's not good for you to do that. I could seriously end up affecting your health one day. I'm really-"

"What I do is none of your business, even if you are my best friend," She snapped, before immediately looking regretful. I hadn't taken what Akira said to heart, though. She had a hard time keeping her emotions in check - I was surprised she had kept her hatred a secret for so long! - so it's only inevitable for her to have these kinds of moments and I was used to it by now. "Sorry, Miki. I mean it though. You have no need to worry - I'll be fine. I can take care of myself by now, at the very least."

I sighed and ran a finger through my hair.

"I can worry, can't I?"

"If you wanna waste your time, be my guest."

She shook her head, sending water flying, before going over to where the diving board was, diving back in the pool, going back to swimming. She completely ignored me except for when she temporarily came up in front of me and said, "I'm going back to practice. Would you mind locking the door behind you and making sure _they_ don't come in here?"

I sighed again and muttered a resigned, "Sure," leaving Akira to her hobby and passion. "I swear, she's half fish… What if one day she _did_ become a fish…? That'd be funny."


	12. Bringing Up Basketball

I pushed open the door only to find it… empty.

"Shit, shit, shit, _shit_. Where did they go?!"

I hurriedly spun around and ran back into the hallway, peeking into all the nearest rooms. However, it wasn't until I got near the end of the hall when I heard muted voices coming from the last door.

"Oh, _please_ don't tell me in the trophy room…!" And much to my disappointment, they were. Just what I needed, I bitterly thought as I quietly pushed open the door.

"Wow! I didn't know Mari-chan played basketball!" Honey exclaimed, examining one of my more recent trophies, this one being the one I treasured the most - my hard-earned nationals trophy.

"It never came up in conversation," I interrupted the host club's 'investigation' of my house.

I suddenly felt two weights on my shoulders, which after checking, turned out to be Hikaru and Kaoru.

"We should play - " Hikaru started.

" - sometime," Kaoru finished.

"I don't see why not," I replied, shrugging - or _trying_ to, at least since the twins were still leaning on me.

Before they could respond to me, Tamaki enveloped me in one of his bone crushing hugs, spinning me around like a rag doll - For such a flirt, he's unexpectedly strong… - exclaiming, "My daughter has so many trophies! That makes Daddy and Mommy so proud, doesn't it, Mommy?" as he looked to Kyoya, waiting for a response.

A quiet "Hmm," was all that was given. "You don't seem to have many," He said, glancing over to me.

"He's right~," The twins synchronized. "Why don't you have a lot?"

I could already feel my eye twitching in irritation.


	13. Damn, I Looked

Are they _mocking_ me? I thought to myself, my irritation growing.

Haruhi must have sensed that and quickly provided a helpful, "I'm sure she has a good reason, Kyoya-senpai."

"Yeah, I do. It's not _my_ fault that there aren't a lot of basketball tournaments I can participate in! Back in England, basketball wasn't all that big of a deal at my boarding school so I could hardly play in tournaments and when I was younger I wasn't participating in tournaments until I was in my ninth summer. But still! It's no fair that Akira gets to have more swim meets than I do! That's the only reason she has more trophies than me!"

"She swims?" The majority of the host club asked in surprise.

"Oops," I whispered, covering my mouth.

"Akira _did _mention she was going to go change and according to my earlier research on her she _has_ competed in several 10 and under competitions as well as even more 15 - 18 competitions. You do have a pool, don't you, Miki?"

"U-Um, yeah, but…"

"That's right!" Tamaki exclaimed, looking pleased with himself, a finger in the air. "She must have meant changing into a bathing suit!"

"Let's go watch~," The twins grinned.

"Um, probably not a good idea. We should let her cool down a bit after her outburst…" I explained, trying to convince them not to go see and piss off Akira any more than she already was. Last time I had done that I got hit with goggles.

"I don't see any problem with us watching her! She would probably be pleased to have someone admiring her talents!" Tamaki exclaimed, brushing off my earlier statement, leaving the room with the twin redheads in tow.

I cursed under my breath and ran after the trio, fully intent on stopping them before they could disturb my childhood friend. It turns out, however, that those three are surprisingly fast when they want to be.

"There is _no way_ I am letting _you three_ into the swimming area, _especially _since I know Akira's temper!" I said, determinedly blocking the door with my body, just barely having reached it before them.

"Come on, Mari-chan! We'll only take a peek, pinky promise!" Honey whined while clutching Usa-chan, having arrived with the rest of the group just slightly behind her.

"Let us through and we'll buy you cake!" The twins bribed, keen on seeing Akira in action..

"Tempting… but I can't," I said, shaking my head, trying to remove all thoughts of cake.

"Pleeeeeease?" Tamaki whined, putting on his best puppy eyes.

Don't look, don't look, don't look, I thought to myself. Don't look at the eyes, don't look at the - Damn, I looked.


	14. I Have To Take This

**Third Person**

"Now, this is relaxing," Akira sighed in contentment as she enjoyed her short break from swimming.

Unfortunately for her, however, her short break was short-lived.

"What the motherfucking hell?!" Akira spluttered in shock as the serenity of the scene was broken by the host club bursting in the room and four of the nine members jumped into the pool. "Are you in your clothes?" She panicked. "You bastards better not be skinnydipping!"

'Don't worry, we had swimsuits in King's limo," The twins reassured the girl, their heads popping up from under the water.

"Who let you in here anyways?!"

The two pointed at Miki, shrugging.

Miki blanched and muttered under her breath, "I hate you all…" before making a mad dash for the door.

Akira was having none of that.

Swiftly pulling off her black goggles, she threw them again at the back of Miki's head, causing the already unbalanced girl to completely lose balance and nearly faceplant into the floor, only being stopped by Mori's strong arms.

"Owwwww! That's the second time today that you've thrown your goggles at me, Akira! It really hurts, you know!"

"Your point being?" Akira growled at her friend, glaring so hard that, if looks could kill, Miki would be incinerated. She sighed, then pulled herself out of the pool, pushing her wet hair out of her eyes. "I'm too tired to continue this argument. Count yourself lucky." Akira shakily stood up, only taking a few steps towards the shower room until her legs gave out under her, sending the teen toppling forward into the arms of Mori, who had moved to catch her. "Thanks," She muttered under her breath before stepping out of Mori's grasp, stiffly finishing her walk to the showers.

"What's wrong with her?" Haruhi asked.

Miki waved her off, dismissing Haruhi's question with, "Don't worry about it. Swimming herself to exhaustion is Akira's way of relieving her stress and anger."

"Oh."

Suddenly, Miki's phone went off and she pulled it out, checking the screen before saying a quick, "I gotta take this. Stay out of trouble," and stepping out of the room.

"I wonder who was calling her…" Tamaki voiced his question aloud.


End file.
